BALTO: NASCAR Adventures
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Once friends, now rivals in NASCAR, after a crash in Daytona, send to Alaska to cool off, become friends again, than meets Balto, Jenna, and more, than join together for a NASCAR Adventures. Kodi, and Aleu want to race with us, find out more in story!
1. The Journey To NASCAR and Back To Friend

BALTO: NASCAR Adventures

Chapter One: The Journey To NASCAR and Back To Friendship

**Location, NASCAR School, North Carolina, July 24th, 2008**

Josh and I were best friends in NASCAR school, we met in class one day after we met during the first day of NASCAR school, getting there we met on the track of the learning the driving parts, one day we're driving the cars as we started to race each other relishing we had more in common with being NASCAR fans, everyday in class we'll always dreamed of being NASCAR stars, but little did we know we're be on our way to being NASCAR stars

**July 24th 2010 NASCAR School North Carolina**

Josh and I were both happy to be leaving the NASCAR School with our NASCAR papers, after we say goodbye to each other we promise to be friends forever, but that was to change in the coming months as we're going to be driving in NASCAR, but for different teams and also rival drivers

**February 20th, 2011, Daytona International Speedway**

"We're coming towards the end of the running of the Daytona 500, as Juan Conde nickname Hotshot driver for Richard Petty Motor Sports has the lead in his number 97 dark red, with yellow and sliver flames with WAL-MART as his sponsor, as Josh saints is catching up to him in his number 69 RadioShack Black car, with Blue Lighting, as he's name Blue Lighting for nothing, since he puts his rival in shock with his driving." DW says as we're coming to the final lap I was in the lead, as Allmendinger was next to me, when Josh came into turn number two, drafting into Allmendinger's car, as he passed him I was trying to block him, as we're getting into turn number three and four, Josh hits my side hard, that makes us both go into the wall, crashing on the final lap "Juan and Josh crashed in the final turn of the Daytona 500, as AJ Allmendinger will win the race, no wait a minute, Kyle Bush passes him for the win because AJ Allmendinger ran out of gas, costing him the race, but nothing more on the final lap, but the crash between rival drivers" Kyle Petty says

**Post Race, Location, The Pits**

"HEY!" DW says as he sees me parking my car in front of Josh's car "We're about to have a fight." He says as I'd ran towards Josh, just as Josh had gotten out of his car too, than we started to fight as Richard Petty and Tony Stewart were both running towards us both, grabbing the both of us, as NASCAR officers were trying to get us apart too, but we're still going at it as we're pulled away from each other "COOL OFF!" Petty says to me, as Josh sees Smoke looking at us, than back to him "Now Josh, great race, but remember not to take it too far, there's have at it, and than there just being plain dumb." He says as I'd walked towards my RV getting into it as I was ticked off every since we joined rival teams, we're no longer friends, we're bitter foes, but Josh sees me walking out of the RV cussing my boss Petty out "I'm going on a damn trip to Nome, Alaska, for a few days."

I say as Josh sees me looking at Petty "Josh and I, use to go there a lot as friends, but I'm off to go there to relax." I say as Josh follows Smoke into his RV "Josh, go to Nome, Alaska, cool off for awhile in your cabin, come back this Friday." He says as Josh walks towards the Bus stop, as Josh gotten to the airport he gets on the plane, but sees I was on the same pane sleeping a few rows back next to Allmendinger "Great, out of all flights to Nome, he's on this one." He says as Allmendinger was talking to me, I'm going to get on another flight, heading to Phoenix, AZ to meet with our boss, ok Juan?" He says as I was looking at him "Fine with me." I say after a few hours I was asleep, when Josh sees Allmendinger get off, and get on his Arizona flight, as we take off again, heading to Nome, Alaska, after a moment Josh falls asleep to, we're flying from Charleston, WV, to Nome, Alaska,

**Location, Nome, Alaska, Monday 7AM**

After landing in Nome, Alaska, I was walking towards a log cabin, as I entered the log cabin I look around the old place, looking at the stuff Josh and I had there, just as I'd turned the TV on, Josh walks into the cabin to see me watching TV "Josh Saints and Juan Conde are both fined $30,000 dollars, docked 30 points, and place of probation till the race in Martinsville." A man on the TV says as he's looking at the pics of us "Once friends, now bitter rivals." He says as I was looking at the photos of us having fun as friends "Josh, where ever you are, I'm sorry man." I say as I hear a voice "I'm sorry too Juan." A voice says to me as I see Josh looking at me "All this stardom gotten to us, we're just plain idiots." He says as we're hugging "FRIENDS!" We both say as we're walking out of the cabin towards the cars we still had here in Nome, Alaska, as we both started the engines and we than started to race each other for some good old fun "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY, LET'S GO RACING NOME STYLE BOYS!" We both say as we're racing off towards the beach

**Location Balto's boat On The Beach**

Balto and Jenna, were both watching their once pups, now grown up pups all playing together like old times, but Aleu's still with the family as they all live with Rosy and her family, as Duke moved in too, help them make the house bigger for everyone, as they're laughing too "Balto, they're so cute. And all grown up like that" Jenna says crying "They grow up so fast." She says crying some more, as Balto licks her on the face "Yes Jenna, they're,:" Just than "VROOM!" Came a strange sound, as Balto sees two things racing each other "What the!" He says as they came to a stop and out came two humans "This is what we needed, a trip to make up, my friend." I say as Josh was looking at me "We forgot all about the true NASCAR experience, the true part of it, being friends." He says as we're walking towards the cars, but Balto sees Kodi walking towards us "HUMANS!" He says as we're looking at him "Aw, you're a cute husky." I say as Josh was looking at me, than "Huh Juan, we're not alone." He says as the others walked towards us "Who are you, what are you doing here, and where you come from." Balto says to us as we're looking at him "The names Josh, this is Juan, we're NASCAR drivers here to cool off, after crashing each other in the Daytona 500, because we're friends before we're ever became NASCAR drivers for rival teams, and we're friends again." He says as I was looking at Josh "Josh, it's the famous Balto." I say as he's looking at him "It is, Balto we heard a lot about you, how would you, and your family like to tour with us and get a chance to drive in NASCAR?" He asks Balto as he's looking at us

"NO!" He says as Kodi was in my car driving off "HEY THAT'S MY CAR!" I say as Balto sees Kodi driving off with my car "WOOHOO!" He says as Balto sees Josh laughing "He's having fun doing NASCAR speed." He says as Kodi was doing donuts, racing at speeds of true NASCAR drivers, after a few laps he drives the car back towards us, parks it, gets out, and laughs "NASCAR ROCKS!" He says as I was looking at him "That's not funny, I'd got to pay for this car out of my pocket." I say as he's looking at me "BITE ME!" He says as Balto and Jenna both looked at him "Kodi." They both say as he's looking at his parents "Sorry, huh I was just telling to have some fun." He says as Josh and I both walked towards him and his parents "Maybe there's a way to have fun, enjoy seeing the world, and make new friends." We both say as his parents looked at the both of us "Ok, we'll swing by Rosy's place first, speak to her parents, and see if they and Rosy were like to join us on this NASCAR adventure." They say after walking towards the home of Balto, Jenna, their grown pups, Rosy, and Rosy's parents "Rosy, we're back, and we've got new friends." The grown pups all say as Rosy and her parents walked into the front room to see that Josh and I are in their front room

"Hello, welcome to Nome, Alaska, my names Rosy, and these are my parents." She says as I was looking at her "Names Juan Conde, this is Josh Saints, we're friends, but rivals in NASCAR.' I says as Josh and I were both looking at Rosy's parents "We're hoping that the wolves, you and your daughter were like to join us on a NASCAR adventure, seeing the world, making new friends, and enjoying the world of NASCAR." We both say as Rosy's parents were looking at us "NO!" They say as all of the grown pups, who're now adult dogs and wolf "PLEASE!" They all say as Rosy's parents were looking at them "Oh Ok, we'll do it." They say as we're all walking towards the log cabin a few miles to the west of Nome, Alaska, as we gotten to our log cabin "This is our log cabin, we come here every year, to have some fun time, and relax." I say as Josh was looking at me "We've got to get the cars back here." He says as we're walking back to the beach, getting into the cars, as Balto gotten next to Josh, Jenna next to me "Balto and I like to see you two drive these cars of yours." She says as I was laughing "Buckle up." I say as she does, Balto was told to buckle up too by Josh as we're driving off fast "WOOHOO!" We both say as we're driving towards the log cabin, after getting to the log cabin "Ok, we're going to go now, everyone We're off for the airport." We both say as we're walking towards the airport

**Location, Nome International Airport, Nome, Alaska**

We're all walking into the airport, as Balto sees Star, Nikki, Duke, and Kaltag all see Balto and Jenna walking into the airport "Balto, Jenna, what brings you two here." They all say as they're looking at us "We're off for some NASCAR adventures." They says as I was looking at them all "We've got to hurry, the planes leaves in thirty minutes." Both Josh and I say as we're walking towards the flight as Balto see we're at the gate to the flight to Phoenix, AZ, after we're on the plane "OK, we're off for the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500." Josh and I both say as we're all getting into the air we're falling asleep, a few hours later we in Phoenix, AZ, as we're waking up from the flight "Ok, we're here." Josh and I both say as we're getting off the plane walking out of the airport, walking towards the hotel "Ok, we're stay here." We both say as we're getting into the hotel, getting the room key as we're getting into the room "WOW!" Everyone says as we're walking towards the beds "Everyone we're going to sleep, we've got a huge week ahead." Both Josh and o say as we're off to bed, Aleu and Saba were walking towards the both of us "Hey Juan, Josh can we sleep with you two tonight." They ask the both of us, as we're patting a place on the bed for the both of them, as they're getting into the bed, to sleep with us, as Aleu was looking at Josh and Saba were looking at me "You two are nice, we're happy to have met you, and we're thinking of the fun NASCAR stuff, and we're thinking of maybe going on a date with you two." They say as we're smiling at them "How about after the race, this Sunday, then we'll go on a date." We both say as we're sleeping for the new week to come and go fast.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500, New Drivers, And Debuts!

New drivers, debuts, and Josh and I both get fire.


	2. SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500 New Drivers Debuts

New drivers, debuts, and Josh and I both get fire, few days before the big race.

Chapter Two: SUBWAY FRESH FIT 500, New Drivers, And Debuts!

The week went by, as Balto, Jenna, and their grown up kids were waking up to see that both Josh and I weren't in the hotel room "Where's Josh and Juan at?" Rosy's parents say walking into the room as Balto and Jenna were both looking around the room too "Don't know." They both say as everyone wakes up "We've got to go and find them." Both Saba and Aleu say as Balto was looking at them "They're right." He says as everyone walked out of the room, down to the main lobby, as they're walking out of the hotel, hears cars racing hard in the background "VROOM!" Comes the noise as everyone's walking towards the sound, after getting to the place of the noise, walked inside the area to see cars racing around the track "WOW!" Kodi says, as everyone sees Josh and I in deferent places as Jenna's looking at Rosy's parents "They're from rival teams, that's why they're not talking to one another."

She says as we're getting into our cars, than driving onto the track, as we're heading into turn number three and four, I'd got lose, hitting Josh's car, sending the both of us into the wall, as Balto and Jenna were looking on "That's going to leave a mark." Dakota says, as they're all watching Josh climbing out of his car, as they see he's watching me climbing out of mines, I was pain, as I grabbed my right arm, as "POW" Josh punches me in the face. Sending me to the ground as I was looking at him "DUDE!" I say getting up, looking him in the face "I think my arm is injury, I was trying to see where." I say pointing to my right arm, than looks back at him "I think is my biceps in my upper right arm." I say as I was cussing him out, in front of Balto, Jenna, and their family as officers came running towards us, pulling us apart, as I was in the infield care center

"OW!" I say holding my right arm as a doctor walks into the room "Right upper biceps injury, needed to ice it, for ten straight hours, and you'll needed to skip the NASCAR time trials, and you'll be ok to race this Sunday." He says as Richard Petty walks into the room "Juan, what the hell, were you thinking out there, I got tons of phone calls from your sponsor WAL-MART, that they're dropping you as their spokesman, you're fired, now get your car, and get out of the garage by ten tonight, ok?" He says, after he left the room, I gotten up, and walked towards the front of the infield care center, and I saw Richard Petty talking to the media "Ok, Juan has been fired, but he's going to be replace, as Mike Bliss, will be the new driver to drive the WAL-MART car, but we've got a new car coming to be his car, with the number 54 on it, and Juan's going to take his 97 car." He says as I was walking out of the infield care center, when Josh was walking towards his trailer "The hell Josh, why did you go, and pull a stunt like that?" Smoke says as Josh looks at his boss "Mister Stewart sir, I am getting ready for the NASCAR time trials, and," Just than Tony Stewart looks at Josh "Don't think about the time trials now, because you've been fire, pack your stuff, get the car out of here, and leave now." He says as Josh was getting his space clean out, he looks out the window of his trailer to see me cleaning out my trailer with help from Allmendinger, as Newman was helping Josh out "Ok Josh, you're all done here, good luck elsewhere." He says as Josh walks out of his trailer, sees me walking out of mines, handing the keys over to Petty, than walking off, as Josh follows me towards the stands

"Juan, needed a friend to talk to?" Asks a voice as I turn to see "Oh Josh, I do, I got fire and," Than I looked at him "No, not you too, Josh." I say as he's looking at me "Yep." He says as we're seating together, as I see some empty garages "Hey, maybe we can use the back-up cars we have in this garage, with ours, to field a team in this weekend's race, we can talk NASCAR HQ, than get the deal done today." I say as Josh was looking at me "LET'S DO THIS!" We both say as we high five, than walked towards the empty garages, I gotten on the phone with the NASCAR HQ, when Jenna and Balto walked into the garage to see Josh seating on the sofa he place in the garage, as I'd hung the phone up, looked at him, and smile "We've got a new team, field for the race, now to find some drivers." I say as we're thinking "I'll race." Kodi says, as Aleu steps forward "Me too." She says, as Josh and I were looking at them "Ok, the cars are coming now." We both say as the four cars were placed in the two huge garages "Ok, first of all, we've got to pick sponsors." Josh and I both say as we're looking through the book for sponsors, looking for NASCAR rides to use their ads on, as Kodi places his trail on one "Oh, EA-Sports." We both say, as we're calling them up, after a few minutes, "They'll be here in the morning, to make the car ready for you, next up is Aleu." We both say as she's placing her paw on the first one to catch her eyes "Oh, nice one Aleu, Mountain DEW, Supernova." We both say calling them up "Ok see you tomorrow." We both say as we're looking for our sponsors now "Juan, please call up for me, the business of RadioShack for me, see if they still like for me to drive for them." He asks me, as I was calling them up, than looks at him "Nope, they're going elsewhere, with another driver." I say as he's looking at me, than finds one for me to call up "Juan, please call up for me, huh, 5-Hour Energy Drink Company, see if I can drive for them in NASCAR Sprint Cup." He asks me as I was calling them up, than looked at him "Ok, mister 5-Houre spokesman, now I like to try this one." I say as Josh grabs the phone from me "Let me do this one Juan." He says calling the number up for me, than looks at me "Ok Juan, you're driving the number 97 Fresca mango-citrus Soda."

He says as we're looking at the others "Ok, we've got to get some rest so," Just than the phone rings, Josh answers the phone "Juan, they're already here with the cars, they've been sent here last night, they're going to be use for testing next week, but we can have these two cars, also all four of our sponsors are here, too." He says as we're all looking at the new cars being driven into the two garages "Ok, here you guys go, good luck, and have fun." They say as we're looking at the four cars, as in walks all the four sponsors "Hello, we're here to ink a deal, with your racing team." They all say as we're looking at them "Ok, we'll be back in the morning, we're off for some resting time." We both say as we're walking with Balto and Jenna "Juan, Josh, you two got to work on your anger issue." They both say as we're looking at them "We're working on them now, since we've got fired, we can be friends again, but most of all team mates, to win the NASCAR Sprint Cup Championship." We both say as we've gotten back to the hotel, than into our rooms "Ok, let's go to bed and get some sleep." Josh and I both say as we're sleeping, Aleu gotten next to Josh, and Saba gotten next to me as we're smiling at the both of them, blushing also a little "Goodnight everyone." We both say as everyone else was yawning "Goodnight." They all say as we're sleeping

**The Next Day, Phoenix, Motor Speedway, Cars Revealing Time!**

We're all at our garages, placing all the tools, equipments, fridges, tables, and two sofas to sit and relax after a hard days work as the sponsors walked into the garages "Ok, we've got the cars ready for their revealing now." They all say as we're all sitting on the sofas, waiting for the huge revealing of our new rides and sponsors rides, as they're bring in first Kodi's car, as they pulled back on the covers, to reveal his 95 Red, White, and Blue EA-Sports car, with a huge star on the hood with the company name running through the huge star, red, white, and blue stripes running all over both sides of the car, even through his car number on the side, as Kodi was looking at his cool, but yet amazing and/or awesome ride "WOW!" He says looking at his ride, as next they brought in Aleu's car, pulled the covers off to reveal her 12 Mountain DEW Supernova car, with the car is pure purple, with black flames, and sliver lighting in the flames "COOL!" She says looking at her ride, as Josh and I pour her some of the drink into a bowl for her to try, as she drinks it up "SWEET!" She says, having a little sugar rush, not to much where she'll go coco, as Josh's car was next, they're bring it into the other garage as we're all walking trough the door, that connects the two garages, as we're all in the room, see the covers get pulled off to reveal his 69 5-Hour Energy Pomegranate Flavor Energy Drink, with it is red, with yellow lighting all over his car, and a huge bottle of 5-Houre Energy Drink on the hood with lighting coming from it with the words (Lighting Blast of Energy Now, no Crash Feelings Later) Josh was pumped "HELL YEAH!" He says grabbing a 5-Hour Energy Drink, drinking some "MMM! Emergency Flavor." He says I says as I was looking at the cover up car next to his, than the covers came off to reveal my 97 Coca-Cola Fresca Mango-Citrus car, pure yellow, with red, black, and sliver flames on the hood, with red and orange stripes on the side, even running through his car number on the sides, the logo on the hood, and also a slogan (Like To Taste The Punch of Flavor, Than Grabbed a can of Fresca, and open up the flavor of happiness) on the hood, under the soda brand, as I was pumped "WOOHOO!" I say, as I was grabbing a Fresca mango-citrus soda, drinking it, as Balto, Jenna, their full grown kids, Rosy and her parents were all looking at the new rides "WOW!" They all say as we're all cheering for the new team

**NASCAR Practice, Phoenix Motor Speedway, Josh's POV**

Wow, Josh Saints is really running a hot car today, but look out for his new team mates, I understand we have two wolves from Alaska racing in this team with him, and former Petty Motor Sports driver Juan Conde, but Juan's out until tomorrow's race." DW says as Kyle Petty looks at DW "Got that right." He says, after Josh was done doing his practice lap, he goes into the garage area, gets out of the car, looks at the huge 54" TV in our garage,

**Kodi's and Aleu's POV**

Kodi and Aleu were now both on the track "Aleu and Kodi the two wolves from Alaska, are really having some fun driving around the track, but needed to be worry about time trials in the afternoon, they've got to get in on time and speed." DW says as Dale Jarrett looks at him and Kyle Petty "Got that right, we're going to have out hands, or in wolf terms have our paws full this afternoon's time trials, as both Kodi and Aleu both come in at 45th and 46th here in the final practice in preparedness for the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500, Juan's going to also need some luck on his side, if he's hoping to make the show in the morning." DW says as we're all meeting in the garages "Ok, we're going to do the time trials, Juan I'd got a idea of who can time your car for you, maybe Saba can." He says as Saba's looking at him "Are you sure." She says as I place a hand on her face "I know so." I say as she's smiling at me, blushing a little

**NASCAR Time Trials, Phoenix Motor Speedway**

"Josh Saint's going to lead the pack to the green flag tomorrow, as he grabs his first career pole, and joining him on the front row will be former team mate Ryan Newman, with Kodi starting the race in 23rd, next to Kyle Bush, Aleu staring in 37th, with AJ Allmendinger next to her, and Saba, timings Juan's car, for a DNQ, so he's going to sit out tomorrow's race, goodbye, and see you tomorrow for the SUBWAY, Fresh Fit 500." DW, Petty, Wallace, Jarrett, and Hammond say

**Garage Area, Teams Garages, Team Meeting**

Aleu, Kodi, and Josh were giving high fives all around, not knowing that I was not going to race with them "Ok, where's Juan at?" Josh asks everyone, as Rosy and her parents walked into the garages "He's placing his car ion the trailer, he didn't make the race, and he's going to maybe go home, but might have a new idea to do something else." They all say, as everyone walked out of the garages, to see me pushing my car into the trailer, as Josh sees me kicking rocks away from me, as I walked back into the garage "Juan, what's wrong?" Josh asks me as I was looking at him "DNQ, my car's not in the field, so I'll sit out, and be Kodi's pit crew chief for the race." I say as Kodi's looking at me "Sorry about not making the race, but thanks for saying you'll be my pit crew chief." He says as I was looking at him "No biggie, now off to bed." I say as we're all back at the hotel, Balto was looking at Josh "Josh, I'll love to be your pit crew chief." He says as Josh smiles at him "Ok, thanks Balto." he says as we're all going to sleep, Aleu getting next to Josh, and Saba getting next to me, as Jenna and Balto were both smiling at what they're looking at "Saba and Aleu are so happy around them." They both say as Dingo, Kodi, and Dakota all looked at their parents "Yes, they're a great couples." They all say as everyone's going to bed

**Race Day, Phoenix Motor Speedway, Phoenix, Arizona, SUNBAW Fresh Fit 500.**

"Welcome to the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500, we're live for Phoenix Motor Speedway, in the hot desert of Phoenix, Arizona, today we're going to have 500 miles, for a total of laps, so let's go and pick our picks for the winner." DW says as Kyle Petty went first "My picks Dale Jr.,." He says as lots of fans cheered for his pick, as Wallace was looking at him "Jeff Gordon's my man, and also my pick." He says as Jarrett looks at him "Josh (Blue Lighting) Saints." He says as Hammond went next "Ok my picks, please don't shot the messenger, but newbie Kodi the wolf from Alaska." He says as Wendy was laughing "Ok boys up there, from the pits I am going with the girl for fun," Just than Jenna was watching her actions about her daughter, than hears "But watch out for her, late into this race boys, and so my pick will be, also a wolf from Alaska, by the name of Aleu." She says as everyone's ready to go racing "DRIVERS START YOU ENGINES!" Says a voice as all the cars were firing up "Ok, we're going to have fun out there, I'll tell you when the time comes for the pit stops, ok Kodi." I say as Kodi answers me back "Yes sir, thanks Juan." He says

**BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY TIME!"**

"DW, please pull the levels one more time, release their dogs." Wallace says as DW was smiling at him, as the green flag waves to start the race "BOOGITY, BOOGITY, BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING DESERT STYLE BOYS!" He says as the cars were zooming off to the races, after the first few turns Kodi and Aleu were having some great feelings about their cars "Car's racing lie us, ready to rock and load." They both say

**Kodi's POV, Lap 34**

"First 34 laps, without a yellow flag." DW says as I was talking to Kodi on the radio "Ok, bring it in at lap 42." I say as Kodi responds "OK!" He says as he's punching it into the turns of one and two to passed Jimmy Johnson, to grain the 17th position as I was clapping my hands for him

**Aleu's POV, Lap 37**

Jenna was Aleu's pit crew chief"Ok, bring it in in, in the next five laps." She says as Aleu was responding to her mother's voice "Ok mama." She says as a yellow comes out for a crash "Jeff Green crashes in turn number four, bring out the yellow flag." DW and Jarrett both say as I was on the radio "Ok, pit next time the pit lights are green, Ok Kodi." I say as he's looking at the lights, as Jenna sees me waving to Kodi's pit crew team, as she's doing the same to Aleu's pit crew team "Pit stops underway now." DW, Jarrett, and Petty all say as Kodi and Aleu were coming towards their pit stalls, as both pit teams are changing their tiers, putting in fuel, and wedge a little, than back onto the track

**Lap 45, Restart**

"Back under green again." DW says as I was watching Kodi's car on the lab top of mines, after the first 23 laps under green "Kodi, how's the car man, you're now in the top ten, keep it up." I say as he's talking back to me on the radio "Great Juan, I love my car." He says, as Aleu was in fifth now, Josh was still in front, as he's racing hard, trying to prove to Smoke he's a racing machine

**Josh's POV, Lap 83**

"Josh Saints has led all of the 83 now make it 84 laps of today's race." DW says as Josh was in front of the pack "Come in." I say as Kodi comes into the pit, "Four tiers, fuel, and a little wedge." Petty says as Kodi was leaving the pit's a lap down, as Aleu was coming into the pits as well "Same thing for Aleu." DW says as she's down a lap now, too, than the others were coming into the pits "Josh will give up the lad to Mark Martin." Hammond says, as Mark Martin was racing hard, when Kodi was on his tail "Kodi has found the leader, trying to take the lead, after getting his lap back, bit can he make the turns to past him, as Aleu's now on his tail, brother VS sister, who're win?" DW asks the question

**Kodi's POV, Lap 108, 204 Laps, To Go.**

"Kodi's taking the lead, but Aleu's on his tail, into turns one and two, as she's passing under him, hoping to stick it, but Kodi's trying hard to block her, as no Jeff Gordon's going to make it a three wide race now into turns three and four, as he's hoping for some great racing." Petty says as Kodi and Aleu were both trying to passed one another, not knowing Gordon's car passing them, or making the race better or worse, as Kodi takes a high turn hits Gordon's car hard, sending into the wall, as Kodi's car started to spin, but he saves it, and driver off as he hears "Yellow's out, Gordon crash." I say as he's looking in his mirror at the damage of Gordon's car smoking, also on fire "OOPSY!" He says looking at the fire up car

**Restart, Lap 117, 195 Laps, To Go**

"Back to green flag racing." Petty says, as all drivers are racing hard to get the huge win, as I was looking at the radar "Dakota, where are you." I say as he walks towards the pit box, looking at me "Yes Juan." He says as I was looking at him "Ok, Dakota, please go, see Michael for me, he's a weather man here at the track, asks him for his weather blue print, ok." I say as Dakota runs off to find Michael, moments later I was looking at the radar again, as more and more dark clouds were about to soon more into the area as the race was still going on

**Weather Station, Michael's Weather Van**

Dakota sees Michael was looking at his radar screen, as well as I was, too "MMM, looks like serve weather, but I needed some more details, computer, look up serve weather warnings for any if at all areas of in Arizona." He says as his weather computer ran a full scan of the state of Arizona "Data up loading, sever thunderstorm warning for all of the Phoenix viewing area, until 9pm, time of storms hitting track area, its less than a hour and a half." The computer says, printing off two copies "Ok, how to get this to Juan." He says as he sees a wolf "Hey, you must be Dakota, please get this to Juan, ASAP!" He says as Dakota grabs the copy and runs back towards the pit lane area

**Lap 178, 134 Laps, To Go**

After two more rounds of pit stops, under green flag racing, Dakota was running towards me "Juan." He says after placing the copy of the weather next to the pit box, I asks Nick to hand it to me, as he does "Kodi, come in Kodi." I say as Kodi answers me "Yes Juan." He says as I was talking to him "Got a huge threat coming this way, so we're planned a pit stop, if we have to make one before this huge storm hits, Ok Kodi." I say as he's responding back to me "Ok Juan." He says as Jenna was talking to Aleu "Aleu dear, please be safe." She says as Aleu was responding back to her mother "MAMA!" She says racing off, as Josh was talking with Balto "What's going on." He says as Balto was responding to him "Juan had Dakota, go to a weather trailer to fetch a weather map, found out huge thunderstorms coming this way, so we'll have to race smart." He says as Josh was tapping the gas "Ok buddy, we're race smart." he says racing off

**Lap 203, 109 Laps, To Go**

"Rain's falling here at the track, but not to much to call for the yellow flag." Petty and Jarrett both say, as we're still under the green flag, as I was calling for Kodi "Come get fuel only." I say as he's driving into the pits "Kodi's making a unofficial pit stop." Hammond says, as the pit teams putting fuel in his car, than he's off back onto the track, as Josh and Aleu both came in next for a fuel only stop "Splash and go." DW says as Kodi, Aleu, and Josh were down a lap, as the other leaders were coming into the pits for their splash and go stops "Aleu and Kodi are now in the top five, as Josh Saints is behind them, but in front is Dale Jr., he's trying to race till the yellow for the rain." Hammond says for the race is still under the green flag, now we're heading into lap number 210

**Lap 222, 90 Laps, To Go**

"Yellow's out for the rain's coming down now, in big enough numbers to call for the caution flag." DW, Petty, Hammond, and Jarrett all say as Dale Jr., was driving towards turns number one, than about to exit turn number two, when "No fuel, repeat no fuel." He says as DW was looking onward with his friends "Dale Jr.,'s out of fuel, Kodi, Aleu, and Josh passed him by, so that puts Kodi in the lead, can he make it towards the pit stops, if the red flag waves?" DW asks as the red flag comes out, Kodi was able to make it back to the pits in first, with Aleu in second, and Josh in third as I was looking onward "Ok, meet in the garages, we'll wait for the word of the news." I say as all the cars stopped in pit road, Jr.'s car was now in 41st place, after running out of fuel

**Garage Area, Teams Garages**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the threat of serve weather, mostly the fact of that we're way past half way into the race, your winner of the SUBWAY Fresh Fit 500 is, Kodi." Says the PA man as Kodi was smiling as we're all cheering for him, spraying coke, water, Fresca, Mountain DEW Supernova, and confetti all over him, as we're all looking at each other "Ok, we'll off for a week, maybe we can have some fun." I say as Aleu and Saba were looking at both Josh and me "Home, to Nome, Alaska, for the week off." She says as we're all nodding our heads in agreement "Ok, we'll leave now." We both say walking towards a huge RV/trailer big enough for the four cars, and all of us, too giving to us with all our of sponsors on it, as we're all getting into the RV "Juan, Josh." Says voices as we turn to see "Oh hi, can we help," Than "Oh, it's you two." We both say as Smoke and Petty were looking at the both of us "Yes, we're just hoping to say good luck, in the NASCAR Owners Championship, and the NACAR Sprint Cup Champion, too." They both say as we're looking at them "See you and your team, in two weeks, we're off to spend the week off in Nome, Alaska, and have some fun." We both say as we're both getting into the RV/trailer as in walks another man with a wolf/husky mix breed next to him "Hi, the names Kevin, I am the RV/trailer driver, and this is my wolf/husky mate Debbi."

He says as she's looking at us "Hi." She says as we're all looking at her "Hi, we're off for Nome, Alaska, Ok Kevin and Debbi." Josh and I both say as they're looking at us "Great, we're going to be spending time there as well, seeing my parents." Debbi says as we're all going into the different bedrooms, one for everyone as I was sleeping in my bed, as Saba walks into the room looking at me sleeping as she jumps onto the bed, getting next to me, I'd wrapped a arm around her, bring her close to me, whispering into her ears "Goodnight Saba." I say as she licks my face "Goodnight Juan." She says going to sleep in my arms, and next to my body, as the same thing was happening to Josh, too, just as Aleu was laying next to him in bed "Goodnight Aleu." He says as Aleu licks his face "Goodnight Josh." She says going to sleep as well Balto and Jenna were looking at the both of the couples in their different rooms "Sweet kids." They both say walking towards their room, getting into bed together as Balto see Jenna breathing in relife "Aleu finally found someone that loves her, she always been wishing for someone to love her for her, know she has that special someone." She says as Balto licks her face "Yes my love, both Saba and Aleu are going to be great mothers, just like their mother." He says as Jenna licks Balto's face giggling "Goodnight love." She says as Balto blushing a little "Huh, goodnight Jenna, my love." He says as we're all now asleep for the week off together in Nome, it's to bring new friends, fun, and also some new ideas for a possible NASCA team HQ, in Nome, Alaska,.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: WEEK OFF!"


End file.
